Was wäre wenn
by Rebecca van Raven
Summary: *Note* Eine quietschsüsse Hermione/Snape Weihnachtsgeschichte: Heimweh, Mißgeschicke und ...Kekse. *Komplett*
1. Was wäre wenn

Autor: Rebecca van Raven

Char: SS/HG

Rating: G-PG

Disc: Mir gehört kein Charakter, die gehören JKR, Warner, oder wem auch immer. Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen. 

  


Ein kleines Stückchen Zucker für die Weihnachtszeit. 

Was wäre wenn: -Hermione Weihnachten ohne HP und RW in Hogwarts bleibt

-sie Heimweh hat

- und Sevie auf seine alten Tage mitfühlend wird...

Oh Weh, wenns soweit ist dann kanns ja nur quitschsüß werden. Erwartet nicht zuviel... 

Ein zuckersüßes Geschichtchen für die Weihnachtszeit.

  


  


  


Was wäre wenn...

  


„Was wäre wenn ich jetzt zu Hause wäre?" 

  


Hermione saß auf der breiten Fensterbank im Zauberkunstkorridor. Der Zug nach London hatte Hogsmeade schon lange verlassen. Der Himmel war grau, der Schnee lag wie ein Weiße Betttuch über der Landschaft. Harry, Ron und überhaupt alle Gryffindors waren nach Hause gefahren um mit ihren Eltern Weihnachten zu feiern.

  


Nur sie nicht. Das vierte Weihnachten das sie in Hogwarts verbrachte, nur das sie diesmal wirklich ganz allein war. Die letzten Jahre mit Harry und Ron hatte sie nicht bemerkt wie sehr sie sich nach ihren Eltern sehnte. Es war immer etwas los gewesen, ein Abenteuer, der Weihnachtsball, oder ganz einfacher Winterspaß. Dies Jahr war das anders. Die beiden waren zu den Weasleys abgedampft und keiner hatte sie gefragt ob sie mit wollte. Sie hatte auch nichts gesagt, und so saß sie nun hier im Zauberkunstkorridor auf der Fensterbank, versteckt hinter einer schweren dunkelgrünen Gardine, und hatte Mühe die Tränen zu unterdrücken. 

  


Weihnachten zu Hause... 'Der Mistelzweig über der Tür', Dumbledore hatte auch welche im Schloss verteilt, aber so aufdringlich, jedesmal wenn man sich darunter traf fingen Glöckchen an zu läuten und hörten nicht auf bis man sich wenigstens umarmt hatte, hua, wenigsten war ihr Draco noch nicht unter so einem Ding begegnet. In der Grundschule hatten sie Sterne gebastelt und am letzten Schultag hatte Mum immer eine alberne Weihnachtsmannmütze auf wenn ich nach Hause kam, und dann haben wir schnell gegessen und sind dann einkaufen gegangen. Mehl, Zucker, Eier, Liebesperlen, Vanille, Zimt...' Die Tränen begannen zu fallen 'Kekse, jedes Jahr vor Weihnachten haben wir Kekse gebacken.'

  


Zusammengezogen hockte sie vor dem Fenster, die Tränen fielen wie die Schneeflocken draußen, langsam und beständig. 'Reiß dich zusammen, Mya! Du bist keine elf mehr. Du bist erwachsen und Erwachsene haben kein Heimweh!"

  


„Sie sind 16, Miss Granger, also noch nicht erwachsen."

  


Hermione erschreckte sich fast zu Tode. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, verfing sich in den Stors, ein lautes ratschendes Geräusch zeigte, das der alte Vorhang solchen Belastungen nicht gewachsen war, ein lautes Rumpeln und Hermione lag in einen Haufen dunkelgrünen Stoff gewickelt auf dem Boden. 

  


Ein leises Kichern ließ sie aufsehen. Snape stand wie ein drohender schwarzer Turm über ihr, aber sein Gesicht strafte diesen Vergleich Lügen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und erreichte sogar seine Augen.

  


„Pro...Pro.. Professor Sna...pe, sie haben... sie haben..."

  


„Ich habe sie erschreckt Miss Granger, und das mit voller Absicht!" Er streckte eine Hand aus „Kommen sie Miss Granger, der Fußboden ist zu dieser Jahreszeit zu kalt um ihn länger zu genießen." 

  


Sie ließ sich von ihm hoch helfen, völlig baff. 

  


„Der Schulleiter bat mich sie zu einem Tee in die Bibliothek einzuladen."

  


***

  


Der heiße Tee tat gut. Er beruhigte den, nach dem Weinen trockenen Hals.

  


Snape saß ihr in einem der großen Bibliothekssessel gegenüber und beobachtete, wie sie die Tasse mit beiden Händen fest umschlossen hielt. 

  


„Miss Granger, was ist los mit ihnen? Gestern haben sie im Unterricht den Beruhigungstrank völlig ruiniert, heute morgen haben sie Mr Potter und Mr Weasley nicht verabschiedet und jetzt finde ich sie auf einem eiskalten Korridor Selbstgespräche führend."

  


Hermione starrte in die leere Teetasse.

  


„Miss Granger,sie haben Wahrsagen in ihrem dritten Schuljahr aufgegeben, sie werden wenig Erfolg haben die Teeblätter zu lesen..." Er hielt die Kanne hoch und schenkte ihr Tee nach. Wieder umschlossen beide Hände die Tasse. 

  


„Ich... die... Die Vanille-Essenz war Schuld... ich meine sie hat... sie hat mich an zu Hause erinnert, an Weihnachten mit meinen Eltern und dieses Jahr... dieses Jahr bin ich allein... ich meine kein Gryffindor ist hier. Und als Harry und Ron heute morgen nach Ottery abgefahren sind, da ... da habe ich mich so... so ...so..."

  


„Allein gefühlt?" führte Snape den Satz zu Ende. 

  


„Ja, Professor Snape" 

  


„ Was ich ihnen jetzt erzähle bleibt unter uns, verstanden?...Wissen sie Miss Granger, bevor ich damals nach Hogwarts kam, kannte ich Weihnachten nur als großes gesellschaftliches Ereignis. Meine Mutter war Wochen vorher damit beschäftigt den jährlichen Benefizball zu organisieren. Mein Vater arbeitete rund um die Uhr. Hier habe ich das gesehen was Weihnachten sonst noch bedeutet. Weihnachtslieder, Weihnachtsbäume, Gemeinschaft, ... Geschenke, ein festliches Essen. Am Ende meiner Schulzeit hier war das vorbei, Das erste Weihnachten als Todesser... ich glaube ich habe mich gefühlt wie sie heute Miss Granger. Einsam und Verlassen. Es war als ob alle Wärme aus meinem Leben verschwunden war. Als der nächste Weihnachtsabend kam kehrte ich zu Dumbledore zurück. 

Seit diesem Tag ist Weihnachten für mich das wichtigste Fest im Jahr. Jedes Jahr erinnere ich mich daran wie Dumbledore mich hier wieder aufgenommen hat. Ohne Predigt, ohne Ministeriumstralala... 

Miss Granger, warum sind sie nicht nach Hause gefahren?"

  


Hermione war ganz in den Worten ihres Professors untergegangen. Bei der unerwarteten Frage zuckte sie zusammen.

  


„Ich weiß nicht. Meine Eltern haben mir kurz nach Halloween geschrieben, dass sie Weihnachten nicht zu Hause verbringen würden und das ich besser in de Schule bleiben solle. Da habe ich auch noch zugestimmt. Ich war ja die letzten Jahre auch schon immer hier, aber jetzt ohne Harry und Ron, ohne überhaupt einen Gryffindor..." Die Tränen traten ihr wieder in die Augen.

  


„Hören sie auf Miss Granger. Weihnachten ist ein zu schönes Fest um es zu beweinen. Wo auch immer ihre Eltern dies Weihnachtsfest verbringen, sie denken bestimmt an sie. Und jetzt erklären sie mir bitte, was hatte die Vanilleessenz mit dem mißglückten Trank zu tun?"

  


Die festen Worte des Lehrers hatten die Tränen so schnell gestoppt wie sie gekommen waren. Ein melancholisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

  


„Kekse, die Essenz hat mich an die Kekse erinnert die wir immer kurz vor Weihnachten gebacken haben, ich war dann so in Gedanken, dass ich aus versehen die halbe Flasche statt fünf Tropfen in den Trank gegeben habe..." antwortete sie leise.

  


„Kekse..." Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „ Miss Granger, hatten sie heute noch etwas vor, oder darf ich sie zum Kekse backen in die Schulküche einladen?" 

  


*** 

  


Es duftete himmlisch. Drei Bleche voll Zuckerplätzchen buken im Ofen vor sich hin. Snapes Talent im Mischen von Zaubertränken schien sich auch auf die Kunst des Keksebackens zu erstrecken. 

  


Er hatte sie hinunter in die Küchen geführt, ihr eine Schürze zugeworfen und gleich begonnen die unterschiedlichsten Behälter auf dem großen Tisch aufzureihen. Mehl, Zucker, Backpulver, Vanilleessenz, ein Kasten mit Eiern. 

  


Wie im Zaubertrankuntericht hatte er Anweisungen gegeben, genauso penibel wog er alles ab, genauso wachte er darüber was sie tat. 

  


Aber genauso naschte er vom Teig wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

  


Jetzt waren die Plätzchen also im Ofen.

  


„Miss Granger, sie haben da was." Sie runzelte die Stirn als er mit einem mehligen Daumen über ihre Wange fuhr. „Falsch Professor, jetzt habe ich da was, nämlich Mehl!" Er grinste, sie grinste und bald war eine wilde Mehl und Teigresteschlacht im Gange. Sie hätten beinahe nicht das Klingeln des Backweckers gehört.

  


Es war nicht der Backwecker, es war einer von Dumbledores vermaledeiten Mistelzweigen. Hermione lächelte nur noch zaghaft, als der Professor ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und sie sanft auf die Wange küsste: „Frohe Weihnachten, Hermione!"

  


Hermione nahm sich vor, sich bei ihrem Zaubertränkemeister für diesen schönen Nachmittag mit einem wunderbaren Weihnachtsgeschenk zu revanchieren. 

*Ende*

  


  


  


**EINE SCHÖNE WEIHNACHTSZEIT EUCH ALLEN!** °:-}}

  


AN.: Das kam mir so beim ..., na bei was wohl? Genau beim Kekse backen. Ein schönes Ritual zu Weihnachten. 

Die Geschichte kam spontan, ist nicht betagelesen, obwohl sie das wohl nötig hätte. Weiterhin ist dies mein erster Versuch einer wirklich eigenen Geschichte... Anregungen und konstruktive Kritik sind durchaus erwünscht.

Nicht vergessen: r/r 

  


Falls jemanden das Rezept für meine und Sevies Weihnachtsplätzchen interessiert: Here it is: Für etwa 90 Stück:

250 gr Butter

2 El Zucker

1 TL Vanilleessenz od 1 Päckchen Vanillezucker

2 Eigelb

½ Tl Backpulver oder Natron 

400 gr Mehl

+Mehl zum Ausrollen

Belag: 1 Eigelb und 3 El Milch verquirlt

6 El Zucker

  


Butter und Zucker verrühren. Eigelb dazu, dann mit dem Mehl rasch verkneten. 1 Stunde im Kühlschrank ruhen lassen.

  


Dann nicht zu dünn ausrollen, Figuren ausstechen. Auf ein mit Backpapier ausgelegtes Blech legen.

  


Mit Eigelb-Milch-Mischung bestreichen und mit Zucker bestreuen, wer mag kann den Zucker mit Zimt oder noch mehr Vanille versetzten. 

  


8-10 Min bei 180°C/ Gas Stufe 3 goldbraun backen. 

  


Vorsicht die Kekse sind anfangs SEHR zerbrechlich.


	2. Note!

Hey,

Erstmal: Vielen Dank. Ich bin ganz gerührt. So nette Reviews für eine so kurze Geschichte...

  


Snape ist tatsächlich ziemlich OOC *nagutTOTAL* 

Aber das musste einfach mal sein. Wie hätte ich ihn sonst zum Keksebacken bewegen können? 

  


Dann möchte ich euch sagen das es keine weiterenKapitel geben wird *nichhauenbitte*. 

Nicht weil ich keine Lust mehr zum schreiben habe, sondern weil zuviel Zucker ungesund ist... und darauf würde es hier hinauslaufen.

  


Vielleicht kommt mir ja über die Festtage ein Geistesblitz und dann gibt es im neuen Jahr eine HG/SS Geschichte die immer noch süss ist (aber nicht so süss das Hermis Eltern den Konsum verbieten) und in der Snape mehr IC ist.

  


Ich wünsche euch ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest, wo auch immer ihr gerade seid.

  


Merry Christmas!

Joyeux Noel!

Feliz Navidad!

  


Rebecca van Raven °:^{{}

  



End file.
